Seduction 101
by Castalyne
Summary: The dare had gone horribly awry.


This was a dare gone horribly awry.

Seduction wasn't her forte, to say the least, flirting was just as big of a problem. Hinata couldn't hide her emotions when it came to outwardly becoming intimate with someone. Hugging, kissing, something as subtle as brushing of fingers while handing over paper work made her blush. Hinata mentally noted that she'd have to draw the line of what 'Dares' she'd accept from Ino, despite the argument that it'd help her 'Grow up and live a little.' Sexual freedom was not something she wanted to start with, even if, to Ino at least, seducing a man was easy. Ino could be very persuasive when she wanted to be, and Hinata being her pliable self was even more so to agree after having a few drinks when out the previous night with Ino.

'Flirt with the first guy you see tomorrow.' The dare coursed through her mind, mimicking Ino's voice. 'Excluding Shino or Kiba.'

There went her scapegoats and now, looking back at the situation, she wished the person sitting in front of her was the last she'd seen that day.

With Sai filling out paper work, Hinata watching Tsunede's leaving form (she didn't expect Tsunede to leave so hastily after handing over the reports), Hinata took it upon herself that this would be the best and quickest time to put her dare into action. Hinata tugged at the sleeves of her sweater and took a step forward, but when she saw Sai's gaze lift his paper work to glance over at Tsunede's back, Hinata stopped in her tracks. Sai's eyes roamed back to Hinata and he smiled, giving a polite nod and was back to filling out papers.

Hinata took a step back, biting her lip she paced herself and stepped two more giant steps forward, placing her almost toe to toe with Sai. His eyes rolled up, rolled over to the hallway where Tsuende was no longer in sight, than back up to Hinata. His eyebrow cocked, his pen still poised in his hand. Hinata shivered as sweat began to run down her neck. So how do the socially awkward seduce the social awkward? Sitting on his lap would be start. Eyes still on her, Hinata gripped the shelf a foot above Sai's head, maundering herself carefully onto his lap, tossing the paper work from his hands to a splayed out mess on the floor around him. He was speechless, expression going from blank to confused to a somewhat agitated glare at Hinata. Then she blushed, touching the crown of his head, she twirled his hair with a finger gingerly. He smiled, creasing his eyes.

'Hello, Hinata San.' He said cheerfully, he tossed the pen in his hand to the floor with the paper.

He didn't have any further reaction than that however. According to Ino, when a woman sat on a man's lap, he'd either push her off if he didn't want her there or pull her closer to him if he wanted something more. Sai did neither, hands folded on his bare stomach smiling up at HInata with a hint of expectation. Hinata guessed he missed the point and opted to pursue the dare with a heat only residing in her cheeks. Leaning forward, she kissed his cheek gently, trailing her tongue along the white flesh softly, tasting the salt and a coppery blood flavour she found detestable. He had just come back from a mission after all and probably hadn't had a chance to go home and she felt a little guilty that she may have been keeping him from doing so.

He grabbed the armrests of the chair tightly, as the woman who straddled his lap began kissing down his jaw. He sucked in a breath and held it when she drew back, very red in the cheeks.

'S...s... sorry.' Hinata choked, left hand covering the lower portion of her face.

Sai exhaled and furrowed his brow in confusion, his lips twisted contemplatively and his nose crinkled slightly. Sai looked very uncomfortable to Hinata, squirming as he arched his back off the chair. He looked up at her, watching her quickly advert her gaze to the ceiling, she ran her hands to his shoulders and squeezed.

'I... really am... sorry.' she stammered, moving one leg back slightly, only to have Sai press his hands to her lower back.

'Are you seducing me Hinata san?' Sai asked as his smile became quirked, eyes creasing as his lips contorted.

'Ummmm....' Hinata's hands ran down his chest, continuing to look everywhere but at the man she was straddling, letting her hands finally come to rest on his exposed stomach.

She felt the muscles and flesh under her fingers as he shuddered against her touch.

'I said I was sorry...' She began to pull back again, but Sai held her firmly in place and then the vacant stare cleaned his face of all traces of emotion.

'I asked, 'are you seducing me?' He raised an eyebrow, narrowing his eyes, making Hinata squirm against him.

'I have too....' She moved her hand off his stomach and pawed to the door, reaching for it with an open hand, staring at it with wide eyes longingly.

Secretly she wished Tsunede or Shizune would come through the door at that very moment, though she was sure they would have applauded at the thought of two of the most socially inept ninja's finally showing interest in the opposite sex. Then get lectured on how the Hokage tower was not the place for such activities.

She stopped when she turned to him again, his expression still fixed in its place, eyes a little darker as they narrowed. Sai asked again, the shelf over head shadowed much of his face menacingly, 'Are you seducing me?'

A dare that definitely went horribly wrong.

Now, as she looked at the man beneath her, that expectant vacant stare of an ANBU that could have her chopped up into a million different pieces in a million different ways was... rubbing his open palms against her thighs.

She straightened her back, crossed her arms and forced her blush back. 'I could be asking you the same thing.' She replied daringly as she glanced down at the hands on her legs and it surprised her that she didn't stammer a single word. 'You are in no situation to be pushy.'

Sai removed his hands up in front of him defensively, smirking. 'You're right, you can go if you'd like.'

Hinata stayed, 'I... was seducing you. I owe... you that at least.' She sighed as the blush returned.

She was shocked, to say the least, when his hands went to her hips, gazing up at her his expression had changed. Heavy lidded with a sly smile, his own cheeks a little flushed.

'I would consider your mission somewhat of a success though.' He said quietly, eyes downcast. 'But I must assume the mission was not one directed from Tsunede Sama?'

Hinata nodded, shivering when his hands ran up her sides, to her shoulder blades, then back around to the zipper of her coat, pulling it down just enough to expose her net covered cleavage. She took his hand away from it, biting her lip as Sai settled for wrapping his arms around her waist.

'SO what happens next?' He asked a little breathlessly. 'You were successful?'

'We... I.... don't know?' Hinata fumbled for composure when she pulled back.

'I should...' Sai went to stand, Hinata moving out of the way. '...get back to paper work then, I ....'

The shelf stopped him dead in his tracks. He hit his head off the shelf with such force, the edge of the plank ripped part of his scalp away, blood immediately followed. Hinata set to work, taking out the supplies in her backpack, straddling his lap for the second time that day, Sai watched the heaving of her exposed cleavage as it taunted his vision with her thighs pressed to his. Grinding into him, she commanded softly for him to stay still.

'You hit your head... pretty hard.' Hinata gasped breathlessly, applying gauze to the wound that leaked the dark red liquid.

Sai rolled his eyes up to meet hers as he ran his hands over her thighs, grabbing at the fabric when she grazed her fingers over the open flesh wound. She apologized quickly and began to bandage him up, preying to whatever God that when Tsunede came through the door, she would be none the wiser.


End file.
